


Pen Pals

by dragonydreams



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 22:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16437914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonydreams/pseuds/dragonydreams
Summary: When Sara Lance was a freshman in high school, her English teacher decided it would be a good idea to institute a Prison Pen Pal program for his students.





	Pen Pals

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over these characters. I am merely borrowing them from Berlanti Productions, DC Entertainment, and Warner Bros. Television.
> 
> Betas: Thank you to angelskuuipo and shanachie for looking this over for me.
> 
> Author's Note: Happy Birthday @locitarose!

When Sara Lance was a freshman in high school, her English teacher decided it would be a good idea to institute a Prison Pen Pal program for his students. The letters were sent to and from the school and the students didn't use their last names, in an attempt to keep them anonymous.

Most of the students who did the assignment exchanged only the required number of letters with their pen pals. When the assignment ended, Sara was enjoying the letters she received from her pen pal, Leonard Snart, so much, that she opened a P.O. Box (with the unknowing help of her parents) - she wasn't stupid enough to have him write to her at home - to continue writing with him.

When Leonard got out of Iron Heights, he also opened a P.O. Box in order to continue his correspondence with the one bright spot in his life, aside from Lisa. When Sara left for college, handwritten letters became emails.

Then one day, six years after their correspondence had begun, Sara's messages suddenly stopped. The last note that Leonard had had from her said that she was going on a boat trip with a friend to China so it might be awhile before she was near a computer again. 

When Leonard saw on the news that billionaire, Robert Queen's, boat sank off the coast of China with his son and his son's friend, Sara Lance, on board, Leonard finally knew the identity of his closest friend and confidante.

And now she was gone.


End file.
